With the development of holographic techniques, holographic images can be implemented to appear to more similar to real physical images, and thus making it hard to distinguish between them. Thus, in various applications such as video surveillance ecosystems, augmented reality systems, etc., a technique for distinguishing holographic objects from real physical objects and tracking them is advantageous.